Dionysus (Heavy Object)
Summary The Dyonisus is a second generation Faith Organization Object, also known by the codenames Lizard Tail and Coilgun 052. Its tactics also lead to it being nicknamed Zombie Object. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B with main cannon, at least 8-B with secondary weapons Name: Dionysus, Lizard Tail, Coilgun 052, Zombie Object Origin: Heavy Object Age: Unknown Classification: Anti-Object Electronic Warfare Weapon, 2nd Generation Amphibious Object Wielders: Female Elite Powers and Abilities: Flight (Hovers above the ground using an air cushion system), Advanced Sensors, short range large caliber coilgun/needle gun as main cannon, hacking capabilities, several short range large caliber coilguns, reactive armor, resistance to heat based weapons like lasers and electron beams Attack Potency: City level with main cannon (Comparable to other Objects), at least City Block level with secondary cannons (Its secondary weapons are much more powerful than the usual secondary cannon, though still insufficient to harm onion armor) Speed: Subsonic top speed (570 km/h), likely Hypersonic+ reactions (Comparable to other Objects, predicts enemy attacks to move its critical parts out of the way) Durability: Unknown, at least Building level due to sheer size (Instead of proper onion armor the Dionysus uses reactive armor that damages itself to weaken enemy attacks, being especially effective against heat based weapons). Hard to kill with piercing attacks due to its ability to move its critical parts out of the way Range: Around 10 km with main weapon, lower with secondary weapons Weaknesses: Vulnerable to electromagnetic waves after its armor is pierced, after a few kilometers its main weapon cannot achieve city level AP Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Coilguns:' The Dionysus uses a simple large caliber coilgun as a main cannon, likely to be harder to break due to the simple design. The coilgun is strangely short for how thick it is, which is detrimental to its power and range, failing to pierce Baby Magnum's onion armor at 10km range. The Dionysus also has multiple secondary coilguns attached all around its body, though it has fewer secondary cannons than a standard Object. They and the main cannon seem to be built from similar units as if they were cobbled together from the same toy blocks. If the secondary cannons are a single block, then the main cannon is three of those blocks attached end to end. While shorter than its main cannon, the Dionysus' secondary cannons are the same design. They are much more powerful than a regular anti-personnel or anti-vehicle cannon. While not capable of causing any significant harm to the onion armor of an Object's main body, they can damage and tear off its secondary cannons. **'Needle Gun:' Although destroying secondary weapons is normally of little use during an Object battle, the Dionysus' main cannon has a secondary mode to take advantage of this: a needle gun that scatters a total of 45,000 needles in a fan-like shape to cover the entire area. The needles are about the size of a ballpoint pen, and they function as small antennae, with the electrode on the end having a tank of instant glue attached. The Dionysus uses these needles to target the spots where the enemy Object's secondary cannons have been torn off. Specifically, it targets the electrodes of the printed circuit board data network that sends electronic signals from the cockpit. Only one of the needles has to attach to the exposed pure gold of the data network to create an opening for a cyber-attack, just like sticking a USB drive into a computer to infect it with a virus even though it is disconnected from the network. Extreme short-range wireless signals attack through the small antennae, breaking through the enemy Object's information system and taking over it, allowing the Dionysus' Elite to control another Object. *'Reactive Armor:' The Dionysus is specialized in defense. It lacks proper onion armor. Instead, the Object uses a type of reactive armor that will carve away itself to weaken and reduce the effect of an enemy's attack. The armor has been designed to be destroyed from the beginning, just like a car's frame is made soft to absorb the impact of a crash. It does not deflect things with its solid armor or receives them with its soft shell. It's broken, crushed, and diverted. This self-harming weapon is the polar opposite of the standard image of an Object as the most powerful presence on the battlefield. This reactive armor is most effective against laser and beam weapons, though it cannot stop all the power from a main cannon. **'Immortality:' The Dionysus most notorious ability is its capacity of shrugging off even hits that pierce its entire body and would normally destroy a normal Object by taking out its reactor. Its ability to ignore damage is concluded to likely come from the same reason it's able to rise from the ocean after being sunk: the Dionysus' main body is actually hollow, and it fills itself with tons of air to gain buoyancy. The reactor and cockpit are likely made so they can move freely around inside, with Quenser suggesting the spherical main body probably has a ton of protrusions on the inside that the small gear-shaped reactor and cockpit use to move around with the interlocking teeth. Additionally, by shifting the positions of the ‘weights’ inside during a turn, the Dionysus can intentionally alter its center of gravity. That allows movements that a normal Object couldn’t pull off. And with most of the inside being hollow, its overall weight is a lot lower too. Even if the weak point can freely move within the spherical main body, the Dionysus’ main purpose is to shift its weak point to avoid any real damage. Without the ability to make quick movements, one lucky hit can sink it. It is an expert at taking advantage of its own damage. By intentionally allowing a hit while shifting its weak point out of the way, it can finish off its opponent before they can move again. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Object Category:Vehicles Category:Machines Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7